The Perfect Match
by keykeeper11
Summary: The professors of Hogwarts are met with the troubling task of choosing the new Head Girl and Boy for the coming term. Who will they decide on? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.. the Marauders.. and whatever else you may think..

**Author's Note:** I was totally surprised by the amount of reviews 'Tradition' got so soon! Gee, thanks, you guys are so sweet :D I got this idea like last night (yes, sudden, I know) but now I just need to get it typed! Now, on with the show:

**The Perfect Match:** _One-shot_

_Opposites attract_

----- 

Professor Albus Dumbledore slipped his half-moon glasses to the bridge of his nose and smiled softly as he leaned over the table, staring at the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He cupped his old, wrinkled hands, and put them neatly in his lap.

"Minerva," The professor said calmly, "Bring me Remus Lupin's portfolio,"

Professor Minerva McGonagall nodded briskly, and flicked her wand so that a brown, worn folder that had a small photographer of the smartest Marauder, Remus Lupin appeared on the desk.

"Thank you," Dumbledore smiled, and immediately began thumbing through the file. "Remus Lupin...yes, I do believe he would make a fine Head Boy."

"Oho!" Professor Slughorn cried, leaning back in his chair and patting his round stomach. "He's an excellent student! Almost as good as sweet little Lily Evans, Albus!"

Professor Dumbledore nodded, a twinkle still in his crystal blue eyes. "Yes...Remus has been a prefect for two years running, he's never turned in a late assignment...never tardy for classes...quite a wonderful student..."

"So are we going to go with Mr. Lupin?" Tiny Professor Flitwick squealed excitedly.

"No, actually I don't think we will,"

"W-what?" McGonagall stuttered, wringing her hands. "Why not, Albus? Mr. Lupin would be simply perfect!"

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "I'm well aware of that, Minerva. But I'm afraid Mr. Lupin is almost _too perfect_. Nearly all of our students would expect him to be Head Boy. What I think we need is someone more... unpredictable."

"And.. who would that be?" She pursed her lips and knitted her eyebrows together, looking at him questionably.

"Could someone please bring me James Potter's portfolio?" the professor winked mischievously as Minerva's jaw dropped.

"Albus, are you – are you _serious_?" The Headmistress gasped in surprise. "Certainly not. I mean,_ James Potter_?"

"Professor, I must agree with Minerva. Are you quite sure you want _him_?" Slughorn protested. "He's not that great of a student, and if you knew how many times he's put dungbombs in the dungeon well – oho, you'd be surprised!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "I know that young Mr. Potter isn't always _reliable._ But, I'm sure he will be once he's faced with the responsibility of being the new Head Boy." He slid his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and smiled. "And, I think James would do a better job if a he had a strong Head Girl to keep him in line. Which is why, I want Minerva to bring my miss Lily Evans' folder."

"Y-you do?" McGonagall inquired as she continued to wring her hands.

Dumbledore simply nodded and played with one of the many rings on his fingers. "Thank you," He murmured as Lily's folder was slid onto the table. He opened its glossy cover and smiled as he sifted through the many papers.

"Yes, I think Lily and James are the perfect match. They would both make fine Heads, don't you agree?"

"With all do respect, Albus," Professor Sprout whispered. "I don't think I _can_ agree. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans are complete opposites.. they simply would not do."

There was a small round of agreeable whispering that spread around the table, and Dumbledore had to clap his hands together twice to calm the professors down.

"Opposites attract," Dumbledore smiled. "They'll learn to get along, I'm quite sure. I know Ms. Evans is not quite find of Mr. Potter, but he seems to like her a great deal. Perhaps she'll warm up to him..."

"Albus, practicing your match-making skills should not be mixed with finding the Heads! This is important," McGonagall fumed, her nostrils flaring.

"I quite understand the circumstances, Minerva. But yes, I think Lily will do perfect with James, and, if all they do is bicker then I suppose we could always put in Mr. Lupin." He played with the hem of his midnight blue robes as he spoke. "Lily will definitely keep James in his place, and I do believe that they should get to know each other. Maybe their opinions shall change."

McGonagall pursed her lips, Slughorn rubbed his giant stomach thoughtfully, Professor Sprout rocked back and forth in her chair, Professor Flitwick played with his white beard, and the rest of the professors remained utterly silent, their eyes darting around Dumbledore's amazing office.

"So, all those in favor of Mr. James Potter, and Ms. Lily Evans as our new Head Boy and Girl for the coming term, raise your hand."

All the professors tentatively raised their hands except for Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore gave her a knowing look behind his half-moon spectacles and she pursed her lips.

"Oh, alright!" She sighed, and nonchalantly raised her right hand.

"Very well then...Wanda!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and Wanda the house elf appeared at his side.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, sir?" She asked looking at him with wide brown eyes. "What can Wanda do for you, sir?"

"Could you please get the Head sleeping quarters tidied and made suitable for our new Head students' comfort? Then, Wanda, I would like you to get a badge made for James Potter and one for Lily Evans." He smiled at the small elf and patted her on the head. "That will be all, Wanda."

"Wanda would be happy to do it for you, Dumbledore sir!" Wanda giggled pleasantly and hurried out of his office in excitement.

"Now," Dumbledore smiled. "Who wants a lemon drop?" And with that, he popped a piece of the candy into his mouth and sucked on it, his eyes twinkling. The files disappeared with a pop, and all the other professors took pieces of the citrus candy, too.

By the end of the year, Lily Evans and James Potter were inseparable. They truly were: the perfect match.

----- 

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it:D Review por favor!

Now, I'm going to do the Spanish homework I put off to finish typing this. Nos vemos!

**SpicyMuchacha**


End file.
